baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
June 10
1800s 1900 1910s 1920s *1921 - Babe Ruth of the New York Yankees became major league baseball's career home run leader by hitting his 120th off Cleveland Indians pitcher Jim Bagby, Sr. in the third inning. The Indians won 8–6. 1930s 1940s *1944 - Joe Nuxhall, at 15 years, 10 months and 11 days, became the youngest player in major league history when he pitched 2-3 of an inning for the Cincinnati Reds in an 18–0 loss to the St. Louis Cardinals. 1950s *1959 - Cleveland Indians Rocky Colavito hit four consecutive home runs at Baltimore's Memorial Stadium. Billy Martin and Minnie Miñoso also homered in the Cleveland's 11-8 victory over the Orioles. 1960s *1966 - Sonny Siebert pitched a no-hitter against the Washington Senators and Leon Wagner homered off loser Phil Ortega as first-place Cleveland Indians won 2–0. 1970s *1972 - Hank Aaron's grand slam helped the Atlanta Braves to a 15–3 rout of the Phillies. It was Aaron's 649th home run, moving him ahead of Willie Mays into second place on the career list. It was also his 14th grand slam, tying Gil Hodges' National League record. 1980s *1981 - Philadelphia Phillies Pete Rose hit a single in the first inning off Nolan Ryan that gave him 3,630 hits, tying Stan Musial's National League mark. The Phillies beat the Houston Astros, 5–4, before more than 57,000 fans at Veterans Stadium. 1990s *1995 - Baltimore Orioles third baseman Jeff Manto, who collected four home runs in his first three years in the major leagues, homered in his fourth consecutive at-bat. In all, he homers five times in six at-bats in three games played. *1997 - Kevin Brown threw a no-hitter and missed a perfect game by hitting a batter in the eighth inning. The Florida Marlins beat the San Francisco Giants 9–0. 2000s *2000 - Darin Erstad hit a double in the Anaheim Angels' 10–3 win over Arizona. With a major league-leading 100 hits in 61 games, Erstad became the fastest to reach the 100-hit mark since Heinie Manush did it in 60 games for the 1934 Washington Senators. *2005 - The 1919 contract that shipped Babe Ruth from the Boston Red Sox to the New York Yankees sells at auction for a staggering $996,000, delighting its new owner, Pete Siegel, a die-hard Yankees fan, and a hunger-relief group designated to receive a financial windfall from the sale. The price is nearly double the presale estimate for the December 26, 1919, contract, signed by owners Harry Frazee of Boston and Jacob Ruppert of New York, and nearly 10 times the $100,000 cost of purchasing Ruth. Births *1886 - Jack Graney, outfielder (d. 1978) *1900 - Garland Braxton, pitcher (d. 1966) *1905 - Danny MacFayden, pitcher (d. 1972) *1908 - Mike Kreevich, All-Star outfielder (d. 1993) *1910 - Frank Demaree, All-Star outfielder (d. 1958) *1929 - Hank Foiles, All-Star catcher *1938 - Johnny Edwards, All-Star catcher *1947 - Ken Singleton, All-Star outfielder *1950 - Elías Sosa, pitcher *1953 - Francisco Barrios, pitcher (d. 1982) *1955 - Floyd Bannister, All-Star pitcher *1956 - Randy Johnson, All-Star pitcher *1973 - Pokey Reese, infielder *1975 - Freddy García, All-Star pitcher Deaths *1916 - Jack Chapman, player and manager (b. 1843) *1942 - Matt Zeiser, pitcher (b. 1888) *1977 - Turk Farrell, All-Star pitcher (b. 1934) *1989 - Joe Stripp, infielder (b. 1903) *1998 - Jim Hearn, All-Star pitcher (b. 1921) *2006 - Moe Drabowsky, pitcher (b. 1935)